1. Field of the Present Invention
This invention relates to a helmet provided with shockproof and ventilative devices to be worn by firemen, policemen or soldiers, particularly to be worn by motorcycle drivers and passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A helmet is a necessary protective covering for the head of firemen, policemen, drivers or soldiers, which gives a wearer protection against the sun, wind, rain and shock. Up to now, there are many known kinds of helmets developed in this art.
The conventional helmets either made of steel, plastic or other materials are not satisfactory enough, most of them being too heavy which is liable to fatigue the wearer.
Generally speaking, the known helmets all have a disadvantage in common, that is, poor ventilation. During the summer, it is not easy for a motorcycle driver to concentrate his attention on dull driving especially when he wears a heavy and unventilative helmet.
Furthermore, the known safety cap gives the wearer no absolute protection against unexpected shock; in other words, a motorcycle driver can not avoid being hurt in the head in a traffic accident even though he wears a safety cap.